kingdom hearts 3: the key of chaos and destruction
by hyperdark06
Summary: its been 3 years since sora and his friends defeated organization 13 and with malificent on their tail. its only a matter of time until a new threat arises, the unleased keysouls
1. the boy who dreams

Worlds...

hearts...

souls...

keyblade...

heartless...

keysouls...

Leah!

as a young boy awaking from his slumber rises into the morning he sees the bright and beautiful sun of traverse town.

"It was another dream, but which part of that dream was real" kai asked himself

as kai began to arise from his bed he hears the sound of a pebble being throwed at his window.

Once kai open the window he stare down at the person who threw it

"Leah, do you know what time it is" he asked

"yeah, time for your lazy butt to get out of bed" she replied

we have school today remember" she continued.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm on my way" said kai.

As kai hopped out of bed he quickly brushed his teeth and washes his face and threw on his school uniform and shoes to head out the door.

Kai" a voice called from the distance

"yeah" he answered

"don't forget your backpack like you did last time" said Leann kais mom.

"Okay" he replied

as kai quickly grabbed his backpack and left for class.

"What took you so long slow poke" Leah asked with a smile.

"I woke up late and I had another one of those dreams again" kai replied

"what, the one with the keyblades and heartless" she asked

"yeah" he nodded

"but this time it involved you" he continued.

"Me, why would you dream about me" she asked.

"I don't know it just came" replied kai.

"Yeah right, I think you have feeling for me" she said in a whether devilish tone

"what! I do not" kai said in a surprised tone

"well come on key boy let's head to school before we're late" Leah said running towards the building.

"Okay" kai said running after her.

As both kai and Leah arrived to the building they quickly dashed towards their respected classroom before the school bell had rung.

"Ring, ring" the school bell sounded

"all right class take your seats" Mr. Heinwheater ordered.

As the class was seated kai sat in his seat only to stare out the window and glance into space of the outside.

A few minutes into class kai instantly began to fall asleep as he slept the teacher kept speaking on the lesson.


	2. kai's dream

Dream-

as kai began to awake he notices a small girl playing outside with her ball as kai kept watching he noticed something different like the same image repeating over and over.

"Whoa, double déjà vu" responded kai.

as kai kept watching he seen the little girl run away with her ball which was a sign for kai to follow her,

once he followed her from his classroom he quickly chased her into the town's square until she stopped.

"hey do you need help little girl" kai asked

as he walked towards her, he felt a cold air run down his spine as he came close to the girl.

Once he placed his hand on her shoulder he noticed that she began to change into something he didn't want to meet

a shadow heartless is what the girl became as kai saw the creature he quickly began to run until the heartless behind him began to grow bigger and larger than before.

It grew into gigaheartless and began chasing kai through his dream as kai was running he felt he was going nowhere fast until he ran into a dark ally where a number of heartless were waiting for him.

As kais was attacked by the large group of heartless a slight moment in time stopped as a hooded figure appeared and summoned her weapon to combat the heartless to make them disappear. As the lone figure seen the unconscious kai she saw his heart began to fly away she quickly grabbed and returned it to kai before he became a nobody and a heartless.

Once she placed it into his body she quickly spoken into his ear and said

"awaken kai"

then from that kai awoke from his dream even though he slept through his class and the teacher standing by him with a rather grimiest look on his face.

"Uh, hi Mr. Heinwheater" kai spoke in a nervous tone


	3. dreams become a reality

"Kai this is the fifth time you slept in my class today and skipped the lesson" said Mr. Hein wheater.

"What do you have to say for yourself" he continued,

"I'm sorry Mr. Heinwheater, I been going through a lot lately" kai replied

sighs kai you are one of my best and brightest students what may be happening to you can't be all that bad" Mr. Heinweather spoke.

"I just don't know anymore especially with the dreams I've been having" kai said.

"what kind of dreams kai" asked Mr. heinwheather

"the dreams I have are about creatures in black with yellow eyes and kid about my age wielding a strange weapon called the key blade" replied kai

"do you think that this child you speak of is you" Mr. heinwheather asked again,

"no, the kid's name in my dream is named sora" kai replied.

"Hmm I see, do you think you have some sort of connection to sora" the teacher asked.

"I don't know maybe" said kai.

"Well kai if you believe your dreams are connected to sora then by all means go after it, but until then try not to sleep in my class again please" commented Mr. Heinwheater.

"Okay and thanks" kai said as he grabbed his things and left the school.

"Hey slow poke got detention again" asked Leah.

"no, Mr. Heinwheater just wanted to talk to me is all" replied kai

shrugs ok if you say so" Leah spoke.

As the two walked to their homes kai heard the most unusual sound as they past the market place.

Heh, heh, heh" the sound goes again

as kai turned around he saw nothing "yo, kai is something wrong" Leah asked

"no, I'm fine" he replied.

As the two kept walking forwards the sound of ball echoed through the towns streets. Kai and 

Leah turned around to see a little girl playing with her ball.

"That's weird" kai said

"what a girl playing with a ball that's weird" Leah replied.

"No, the fact that its dark out and she's playing with a ball" kai said.

"Well I guess we can help her get home" Leah commented.

"Excuse me little girl" kai yelled,

as the little girl looked up at kai and Leah she giggled and ran out into the town square.

hey wait" Leah shouted as they followed her

once kai and Leah found her at the town square kai quickly appeared her and said

"hey its okay we wont hurt you, I'd bet your parent are worried about you"

"come on we'll take you to them" he continued.

As kai placed his hand on her shoulder she began to yell a huge inhuman roar that sent a cold shiver down kai and Leah's spines.

As a white light engulfed the little girl she began to change into a shadow like creature with big yellow eyes and black skin with a holily heart symbol in the middle of its chest.

"What is that thing" Leah asked in fear.

as kai glare further into he notice its began to glow in size of about 12ft as it roared kai and Leah began to slowly back away. Once the creature took sight of Leah and kai it began to chase after them.

"Uh, kai we have to go now!" Leah shouted as she grabbed her friend and the two began to run as fast as they could to get away from the creature.

As kai and Leah ran through traverse town the creature began to summond more heartless to consume them.

As both of them are running into an alley Leah tripped and fell over a fallen trash can as kai saw his fallen friend only to help her up as a small shadow heartless grabbed her leg. Leah screamed as it was on her leg she started to kick it off before it could sink its claws into her skin. As they continued running,

"kai let's spilt up"Leah said  


"what! Why" he replied.

"Maybe we have a good chance of losing that thing if we go in different directions" Leah commented.

"Ok" kai said.

As the two departed running two different directions kai felt a little scare and afraid of the thoughts of that thing finding Leah, once he kept running he stopped for a breather only to find that the creature had disappeared.

"What the" kai spoke in bewilderment.

As he walked several paces forward he found himself in a secluded part of the town as if it hasn't been visited in a long time.

"Hello is anyone here" he yelled.

But there was no sound only an echo of his voice through the empty part of the town. But suddenly as he walked forward he heard a sound coming from an alleyway, once he walked over to check it out all he found was darkness until something in that darkness grabbed him.

as kai tried to break free of thing's grip he couldn't and was thrown against the wall as he looked up at his attacker he found that it was a charr heartless the same one that was chasing him and Leah.

as the creature stared at kai it began to summon a huge wave of heartless as he did before but was suddenly stopped by a hooded warrior with a key blade as that warrior fought the char heartless he shouted to kai to run but couldn't due to the fact that he couldn't move by both of his legs were pinned down by two shadow heartless.

Once hooded warrior fought the char heartless the warrior began to shoot the creature with he's magic power as the giant heartless began to back away more heartless came to its defense and became a shield for the huge creature blocking the warrior aura blasts.

"Damn" zelix thought only to turn around to notice kai in danger of losing his heart as the heartless crept up his body towards his chest.

as zelix ran towards kai he used his firaga spell to burn the heartless off of kai and then turned his attention towards the charr heartless

"you okay" zelix asked kai as he was getting up

"yeah, what is that thing" kai asked  


"its a charr heartless, I'm surprise it would show up here after all this time" zelix replied.

"Wait a minute you have you fought this thing before" kai asked in a surprise tone.

"yeah, when I found out it was after you" zelix spoke,

after me why" he asked again

"it's because you have a strong heart and heartless feed off of strong hearts" zelix replied.

"Look just stay behind me and we'll be just fine" zelix ordered

"okay but are sure you can handle that thing on your own" kai asked.

"Yeah, I have some experience" replied zelix with a grin.

"Okay" kai said as he watched the hooded warrior battle the huge heartless

as kai was watching a mysterious appeared behind kai while he wasn't looking and struck him in the back.

"ugh" kai sounded only fall onto the ground unconscious

hey you okay back there you sound rather quiet" zelix asked.

Once he turned around he sees a dusk nobody holding kai's heart "damn" zelix thought as he saw the dusk run away with kai's heart.

"Hey get back here" he shouted

just then a lighting bolt struck the dusk and charr heartless making them both disappear as another hooded warrior with a key blade appeared.

"Its seems you always get into trouble, don't you zelix" asked the hooded women

"don't lecture me jhinx I had everything under control" replied zelix.

"Really having him lose his heart to a dusk is under control" jhinx spoke as she removed her hood.

"Shut up," he barked  
"I did why do you have to interfere" he continued

"because he's my Responsibility and plus ansem the wise asked us to protect him" she replied.

"Yeah right...just to save a kid? Is he any good to us anyway?" zelix asked

"yes because of his connection to ansem and sora" jhinx answered

sighs "whatever" zelix spoke in a calm tone as he walked away

"you'll never understand zelix" jhinx thought.

As jhinx went to pick up kai's heart she quickly walked towards his body and placed his heart in his chest.

Then whispered into his ear and said "awaken kai, you can't die just yet you have to protect me and sora".

And with that jhinx grabbed kai's body and opened up a portal to his bedroom to lay him to rest.

"See ya later my dragon knight" aerojhinx spoke in a sweet voice.


	4. a moonlit meeting for two

the next morning as kai woke up in a bit of sweaty pace

"what happen was that all dream" kai thought

only to see the scar place on his right cheek from that heartless attack and hearing a mysterious women's voice still ringing in his head.

Awaken kai for you have to protect me and sora" kai thought again

protect who and from what "he said to himself.

"kai" Leann called

"yeah" he responses

"telephone, its Leah" Leann cried back from downstairs

as kai heard this he quickly rushed downstairs to pick up the phone only to trip on his shoelaces and fall down the stairs.

"Ugh" kai spoke as he fell as he descended his body felt weightless within the air as he prepared to hit the ground time stood still and a lone figure appeared in a black robe and caught kai before it hit the ground.

"Huh, what's going on" kai responded.

As he looked up he sees the hooded person and simply says thanks

"your welcome" jhinx replied in a famine tone.

"Who are you" kai asks

"you know soon enough, but for now take this" jhinx said as she was pulling a envelop out of her robe and handed it to kai.

"What's this" he asked her.

"A letter, I want you to read it when you're off the phone with Leah" she replied.

"Wait, how did you know Leah called" kai asked.

But jhinx didn't answer just left through a dark portal kai was about to follow her until two twilight dusk's stepped behind her blocking kai from entering.

"Wait" kai yelled

but time returned to normal with kai possessing jhinx's letter.

"Kai, honey are you okay" his mother asks

"yeah I'm fine" he responses.

"Here Leah's on the phone" his mom said

as kai grabbed the phone from his mom he began to talk to Leah

"hello" he said

"hey kai" Leah responds back

"Leah, are you okay" he asks her.

Yeah, I'm fine why" she replies.

"Do you remember what happen last night with that heartless attack" he asked

"yeah, was you able to make it out of there" she asked him.

'yeah, some guys in black cloaks saved me," he replied

"really any idea who they were" she asks again.

"No, one of them just gave me a letter" he said.

"A letter" Leah asked in confused state.

Yeah, but I've haven't read it yet" said kai.

"I see so are you going to the Sundance festival tonight" she asked.

"Maybe, that is if we don't have school tomorrow" kai responds.

"I hope you can make it it'll be fun" she comments.

"Ok I'll try" says kai.

"Good see ya there slow poke" Leah replies.

"Bye kai" Leah says hanging up the other end.

"Bye bye" he says doing the same.

as kai simply sighs he looks at the letter given to him by jhinx and decides to opened it and read it

"dear kai,

I know who you are and I know about the dreams you've been having if you want to find out more about yourself and the dreams meet me at the Sundance festival tonight and all of your questions will be answered.

Sincerely  
aero jhinx.

As kai close the letter he thought to himself for a moment  
"how does this person know me and my dreams is she somehow connected to sora as well"

well i guess I wont know until I go to the festival tonight he says to himself.

Later that night...

as kai arrived to the festival he saw all of the people having fun and enjoying themselves until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Kai" the called sounded for it was Leah

once kai turned around and saw his friend he smiled and wave to her.

"Come over here, I got something to show you" she said.

As kai was about to go near his friend time began to stop again and everyone around kai was motionless.

"Huh, what's going on" he asked himself

as he began to walk forward he sees a dusk appeared but instead of attacking him it fled.

"I'd better follow it" kai said as he chased after it.

As the dusk arrived to the town square it quickly disappeared with kai close behind.

Once he arrived he began to look around for the dusk but couldn't find it.

"I see, you made it kai I'm impressed" aerojhinx said looking up a moonlit night.

"So you're the one who gave me the letter" kai asked her.

"Yeah, for I couldn't talk to you if I didn't" jhinx spoke in a sarcastic tone.  


"So tell me who are you" kai asked walked towards her.

"I'm aero jinx a nobody" she replied,

"a nobody, what's a nobody" he asked in a confused state.

"A nobody is a spirit reborn after the person have loss there heart to either darkness or a heartless." she responded.

"I see, but can I ask you this" kai said.

"Go ahead kai" answered jinx

"who is sora and why do I keep dreaming about him and what exactly is going on with me" kai asked

"it's because you and sora are connected" replied jinx.

"Connect how?" kai asked with concern in his voice

"it's because of the key blade inside of you" answered another voice

"who there, show yourself" jinx shouted

as another mysterious figure appeared it wore a white robe similar to jinx only with black chain traps instead of silver.

"Who are you" jinx ordered

"who I' am doesn't concern the likes of you nobody I've come for the boy" replied the white robe stranger.

"Well you can't have him" jinx said stepping in front of kai.

"You don't get it, that boy is key of chaos and I can not have such power fall into the hands of nobodies" says the stranger.

"The key of chaos" kai thought

"jhinx, what is talking about" he asked her.

"I don't know" she lied

"now come kai I shall reveal everything to you" the stranger said holding out his hand.

"No way, he's going with you key soul" jhinx replied.

"Kai when I give the signal I want you to run and get away from here" she continued.

"What! No way I want answers and I want them now!" kais yelled.

"There's no time now go" she replied

"okay," kai said as he began running.

"You actually think you can get away key of chaos" the white stranger said

then he snapped his fingers to summoned a few white looking creatures with keyholes for faces it was six.

"After the key of chaos" the stranger ordered and the wolf-looking beast followed kai only one was destroyed by jhinx while the other five ran pursue.

"Your a nuidence nobody" said the white stranger

"only to you and those like you" jhinx said summoning her key staff

"do you actually think you can change his fate" the stranger said summoning his weapon.

"I don't know but I'll be willing to try" jhinx replied while charging at him.

Meanwhile...

as kai kept run he quickly look behind and notice the key soul beasts still behind him. Once he ran a little faster he came upon a dead- end with nowhere to go he was trapped.

Once kai looked ahead he saw the beast corner him like a small animal when one of them lunged at him he quickly dived out of the way. When another attacked he dodged it until he saw a metal pipe on the ground and quickly picked it up, and raised it towards the beasts. When the other three finally attacked him kai quickly swung the pipe at them knocking them back. When they recovered they attacked again and kai was ready so he swung another time making one of them disappear.

"Huh" kai looked in bewilderment.

As he saw it disappear his pipe began to change into a key blade but just not any key blade. The kingdom key

as he saw it he was very surprised to see such a weapon in his hands and glad that he has it.

When the other key souls saw this they attacked kai only to disappear by another key blade.  


"So you finally have it congrats kid" zelix said from up above kai.

As kai looked up he saw the nobody and said "its you, zelix

"bingo, I'm surprised kid I've never thought you'll remember my name" zelix said with a smirk.

"zelix, what's going on who was that guy and what did he mean by key of darkness" kai asked

"well to answer your first question, that guy in the white robe is known as a key soul knight as for the second I have no clue" zelix told him.

"I see, wait what about jhinx she's needs help" kai said as was about he rush to her aid but was quickly stopped by zelix.

"Hey let me go" kai told him.

"Relax, kid she can handle herself" zelix replied while letting go of his arm

"what, your friend she could die if we don't help her" kai told zelix.

"Listen kid, she's a strong nobody she won't let herself lose to the likes of that key soul" zelix said in a calm tone.

"But" kai muttered

"no butt's kid let's get you out of here before more of them show up" zelix comment.

"okay" replied kai.

Once zelix once a path both him and kai walked through that path and kai found himself back at the Sundance fevitival with everything back to normal.

"Hey kai you okay" asked Leah walking towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied.

What's that strange weapon in your hands" Leah asked him.

"What weapon" he asked as he made his key blade disappear.

"That one the one you made disappear" she asked again.

"I don't know what your talking about Leah" kai replied,

"maybe, your eyes are playing tricks on you" he continued  


as Leah began to rub her eyes for a quick second she quickly grabbed kai by the arm and said " come on slow poke, I want to go on the fairish wheel" dragging him towards the ride.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming" kai replied.

But then as kai thought to himself of what that key soul knight said "I'm I really the key of chaos.


	5. chain of memiors

The next day as kai aroused from his bed he thought about last night over and over in his head and wanting to believe it was some weird dream but it wasn't due to the fact that he possessed the key blade.

"What is all of this suppose to mean" he thought

"I'm i really the key of chaos" he thought.

"And how I'm suppose to used this" he thought as he summoned his kingdom key.

"kai" Leann called

"yeah," he answered

"there's someone here for you" she called from downstairs

"okay" he called back

as kai got dress in his clothes he quickly saw his key blade.

"I'd better get rid of this before mom notices" kai said to himself,

after he got rid of his key blade he quickly got downstairs only to see Leah at the front door.

"Leah," kai spoken

"hiya slow poke ready" she replied.

"Ready for what exactly" he asked her in a confused state.

"Ready to get me some ice cream remember you promised me" Leah said.

"Huh, when" kai asked with a bit of a surprise.

"Last night silly, now come on before they run out of sea- salt ice cream" Leah replied grabbing his arm and dragging him out of his house.

"Uh Leah are you feeling ok" kai asked her,

"yeah, I'm fine why" Leah replied.

"Well you seem a bit off today you never drag me out of my house unless I was late for school." he told her.

"That's because your right key of chaos" answered a different voice within Leah

"wait, your not Leah who are you" kai asked summoning his key blade.

"Who I' am doesn't concern you key of chaos" the mysterious women spoke.

"Where's my friend" kais said as he grabbed her collar.

"Nice grip, try mine" the mysterious woman replied with a smirk then grabbed kai wrist and quickly twisted it and tossing him to the ground.

"Damn you," kai spat at her.

"If you expect to find her key of chaos come to the old mansion at the edge of town I'm sure she'll be waiting" she told him.

"Wait" kai said as he was arising from the ground.

After the women disappeared kai was furious he couldn't believe those damn key souls would get her in this.

"Time to end this and get Leah back" kai spoke as he raced off to the old mansion.

Once kai arrived to the mansion he saw the building for it was old and breaking apart.

"So this must be the place and Leah inside" kai said gripping his key blade.

"Here I come Leah" kai continued as he ran inside the mansion.

"Wait kid" a voice called from behind kai

as kai turned around he saw zelix appearing before him in his organization 13 robe.

"What are you doing here zelix" kai asked

"I'm here to stop you from entering that mansion kid" zelix told him.

"What!" kai spoke in surprise

"listen kid the key souls are planning a trap for you inside and I can't allow you to get captured by them" zelix replied.

"But Leah's in there I have to save her" kai told him.

"Well I'm sorry but you can't jinx ordered me to protect you" zelix told him.

"That's fine why don't come with me to save her" kai replied.

"I can't, but I will allow you to go" zelix told him with a smirk.

"Wait why" kai asked with a surprise expression on his face

"because kid, time for you to pull your own weight as a keyblader" zelix told him.

"Thanks zelix, I owe you" kai smiled

as kai went inside and zelix saw the barrier around the mansion zelix quickly spoke: "good luck kid you'll need it.

Once kai arrived inside h saw how old the place was and began to walk around the mansion.

"Maybe Leah in one of the rooms upstairs" kai said to himself

as kai walked up the stairs he came upon the first room door once he opened it he walked inside only for the room to look very familiar to him like he's been there before.

"Twilight town how did I get here" kai asked himself.

as kai kept walking toward towards the town square he notices a guy wearing a organization 13 robe before him holding two key blades.

"So you finally arrived" said roxas

"who are you" kai asked walking towards him.

"Someone from the darkness" roxas answered him.

"Wait, the darkness I don't get it" kai told him.

"You will soon but for now fight!" roxas said running at kai with his key blades.

As roxas attacked kai with his key blades kai quickly blocked with his key blade while dodging roxas magic blast. Once kai swung with his kingdom key he managed to hit roxas with his one swing making him disappear.

"Huh" kai thought

"a key soul, I could've swore that I was fighting roxas a while ago" kai told himself.

After the illusion twilight town disappeared a door appears before kai and he walk towards it to enter the door to another room.

Once kai was inside the other room he saw another familiar place for it was castle oblivion

"okay, how I reached castle oblivion" kai thought.

"You seem surprised sora" said a voice from behind kai.

As kai turned around he saw the person before him for he was another familiar person to kai but kai didn't know who he was for he didn't recognize him.

"Who are you" kai asked

"come on sora, don't tell me you forgot me already" said riku.

"Listen my name is kai not sora okay" kai replied.

riku quickly laughs at the angry expression kai is giving and simply tells him " man, sora you haven't change one bit"

"my name is kai not sora" kai yelled.

"Well sora, it seems our time is up you must hand over your key blade to its true master" riku replied summoning he's way of dawn key blade.

As kai prepared for riku attack something or someone stepped in front of kai to defend him it was Leah she posed a key blade.

"Leah your okay and you have a key blade" kais said.

"Heck yeah I do, but we can talk later I'll handle this illusion" Leah said pushing riku back with her blade.

As kai watched the two battles it out he noticed that Leah had became virtuous and the illusion of castle oblivion was shattered. Then another door opened to reveal another room in which kai walked into.

Once inside him saw noticed another familiar place.

"Hey Leah, how did we get to the destiny islands" kai asked her.

"I don't know but we better look for a way out of here" she responds.

As the two walk forward kai felt a sudden pain within his head and fell on the ground on one knee holding his head.

"Hey kais, you okay" Leah cried

but kais didn't answer for the pain in his head so intense.

Flashback:

"what do your former life was like alastor" asked rayix.

"I really don't know just a bunch of flashes" alastor answered.

"You know superior noticed you been acting really weird lately" rayix told him,

"Well I don't know what it is, for I been dreaming about both my nobody and somebody" alastor said.

"Do you think it has something to do with your key blade" rayix asked

"the dueling dragons, I don't know maybe" alastor told her.

"Maybe you should speak with the master on this alastor" rayix commented.

"Maybe I will but for now I'll get some rest" alastor replied.

Flashback end.

"Hey kai, what happened" Leah asked

"I don't know but lets keep moving" kai told her.

as the two kept walking they noticed a boy with brown spiked hair and black clothes wielding a key blade.

"Sora" kai called out

as the boy turned around to notice them he then aim his key blade at them and said" so you're the ones who took kairi"

"kairi" asked kai with a puzzling look on his face.

"My best friend and you took her away from me" sora answered with rage in his eyes.

"Listen sora, we didn't take kairi honest" kai told him.

"Your lying and your going to pay with you life" sora said as he ran towards kai with his key blade.

as sora swung with his blade kai quickly blocked with his causing a quick chain link between the blades.

As the chain of power grew bright red it shot both kai and sora back with both quickly returning 

to their feet. Once the two ran at each other once more a series of chained blade for blade attacks began with either giving up their footing.

as their fight continued Leah awaited for an opening to catch sora off guard to where she would be able to strike him from behind,

once kai kept fighting sora he somehow slips and falls onto the fake sand to where sora saw his chance and prepared to end kai's life with a down strike of his key blade until he found himself impaled by Leah's key blade in the back.

"Seeya key soul" Leah spoke as she pulled her key blade out of sora back and watched him fall.

"Thanks Leah" kai said as he was being helped up by Leah.

"Your welcome" Leah said to him.

After the illusion was shattered kai and Leah found another door in front of them once they opened it they found a staircase lending upstairs.

"I hope this is the way out" kai said

"let's hope so" Leah said as the two went up the staircase.


	6. kai's true self

As kai and Leah walked upstairs to the next room kai suddenly felt that he's been there before.

"Hey is something wrong kai" Leah asked him.

"I think I've been here before Leah" kai replied

"really how" she asked again

"I don't know but it's a gut feeling I have" kai told her.

"Well let's use that gut feeling of yours and find a way out of here" Leah told him grabbing his arm.

Once the two arrived to the top spire of the stairs they opened the door and walked inside.

Once inside they both saw a room filled with mirrors and organization chairs for the fourteen members,

"who do you think stays in this room Leah" kai asked

but Leah didn't answer him for she gazed at the large portray before her.

"Leah" kai called

but there was no answer once more as kais walked over to his friend he called her name once more but she didn't answer for her eyes where glued to the picture hung on the wall as if she was in a trace like state.

"Leah!" kai yelled at her then began to shake his friend until he realized that it was the picture that was putting her in that state.

So he quickly summoned his key blade and jumped into air to slash the portrayed in two but to no avail the picture kept returning to normal as if nothing happened to it.

"What the'" kai spoke as he saw the photo returning to normal.

"Why does this keep returning to normal after I cut it" kai spoke to himself.

As he walked towards the portrayed and found himself being quickly sucked inside of it and teleported to a different area.

Once kais came to he found himself in a dark area nothing but darkness unable for him to see.

"Hello is anyone here" kai called but no one answered just only the sound of his echo.

"Man, where that picture sent me to" kai asked himself.  


"Kai" a voice cried out

as kai heard this voice he immediately recognize it for it was jinx contacting him telepathy.

"Jinx, is that you" kai cried back.

"Yeah" jinx answered.

"Where I'm I jinx" kai asked her.

"The station of calling" jinx replied,

"the station of calling how did I get here" kai asked again.

"I don't know but I'm guessing it from the picture you went through" jinx told him.

"Okay, so how do I get out" kai asked her.

"Don't worry I'll help you out but be careful cuz this place is full of key souls" jinx told him.

"Okay" kai replied as he summoned his key blade.

"now kai walk forwards" jinx told him

as kai walked a few steps forward a bunch of white doves began to fly all around him as he saw below him a image of himself holding two key blades in which he didn't recognize and photos of Leah in one spot, jinx in another, then an unknown dog and three ducklings.

"What is this jinx" kai asked.

"This kai is your awaking symbol, it will lead to the next area you need to go to" jinx told him.

"I see" kai said as he walked further up the path.

As kai kept walked forward a green hill appeared as he walked towards and found himself on another platform different color from the previous one.

Once he kept walking he began to quickly stop as he saw three objects appear before him: a shield, a sword, and a magic wand.

"What's this" kai asked him.

"Those kai are three weapons that will help you develop your skills" jinx told him.

"Great" kai said as he tried to grab one,

"hold on" jinx yelled.

"What is it" kai asked.

"you only get to choose one kai, the shield for your defense, the sword of offense, and the wand to increase our magic abilities." jinx replied

"I see so I choose the shield" kai told her.

"great choice kais" jinx said

" thanks" kais said as he grabbed the sheild

after he grabbed it, it began to disappear into his key blade

"good that should make your key blade much stronger now" jinx told him.

"Great let's get going" kai replied as he walked further up the path  
as he kept walking five key soul wolves began to appear.

"You things again I'll make sure that you are gone" kai spoke as he ran towards the key souls.

As kai began to cut and slash his way through them he quickly found himself on the other platform with a chest in the center.

"What's this" kai said as he walked towards the chest.

"Open it with your key blade kai" jinx told him.

"Okay" kai said as he aims his key blade at the chest it quickly popped open and once kai looked inside he found a bottle of green potion.

"What's this" kai asked

"it's a potion you use it to heal yourself of your injuries" jinx told him.

"I see" kai said as he pull the potion away in his pocket,

as another path began to appear along with taking on more key souls after kai dispatched them made it to the last platform to were he sees a door in front of him.

"Wait kai, if you go beyond that door I'll lose communication with you" jinx told him.

"So wait you won't be able to help me once I'm on the other side of this door" kai asked  


"yes, for its some type of barrier that prevents me from talking to you" she told him.

"I see, I guess I have no other choice then do me" kai said as walked towards the door.

"Good luck kai, and be careful" jhinx replied

"don't worry I will" kai spoke as he went through the door to the next room.

As kai arrived in the next room he walked to the center of that room only to have it attacked by this huge thing a creature who was about twelve feet tall with chains wrapped around his body and a keyhole for eyes on its head.

"What is that" kai thought

but once it attacked again kai quickly dodged the creature and aim his key blade at it.

as kai ran towards the creature he quickly swung his key blade at it to strike it but every time he made a cut it was restore itself

"what the'" kai spoke

but then the creature swung its arm at kai to attack him but kai dodged once more but was attacked by a key soul wolf which the beast knocked him back.

"How to do I beat these things" kai thought.

"Kai, use the key blade" spoke an unknowing voice to kai.

"jinx, is that you" kai cried

but there was no answer soon kai felt alone but realized that he dreamed sora locking worlds so he decided to put that to a test.

So kai quickly stood once more and stood into a key unlock position as the creature and his key soul came towards kai a beam of light shot out from his key blade and aim for the key soul creature.

Once the beam made its mark it unlocked the creature weakling it for kai to strike, after the beam of light weaken the creature kai ran at it striking with his key blade a few blows to its body.

After the beast yelled in great pain it quickly disappeared from kai's sight,

"where did it go" kai asked himself but suddenly the ground began to shake making kai fall off the platform only to see the creature gathering energy for its blast from its eye. Once kai let go of the platform he fall towards the creature as it was preparing to fire its blast at kai.  


But kai quickly threw his key blade into the creature's eye damaging it severely and dispatching its blast,

after the two fell on the platform kai landed hard on his back but wasn't damaged badly as for the creature it fell and disappeared into dusk with kai's key blade stabbed into the platform.

"Finally, it's over" kai spoke but just then a door appeared before kais and a voice spoke to him.

"you did it kai, you beat the key soul Behemoth" spoke jinx,

"jinx, is that you" kai asked surprised

"yeah cutie, its me" jinx replied happily.

"I'm so happy, to hear your voice again jinx" kai told her.

"I know, but now is not the time to talk that door up ahead is your way out of here so take it" she told him.

"Okay" kai replied walking towards the door.

After kai went through the door he found himself back at the mansion with Leah,

"hey slow poke where were you" she asked

"I had something to do Leah" kai replied.

"You know I should punch you but I won't do it on the count of us getting out of here" Leah told him.

"Hey what do Leah" kai asked.

But before Leah could answer him the two hear the sound of clapping coming towards him.

"Great job, great job, alastor I'm impressed" spoke a white hooded figure appearing from the shadows.

"Who are you" Leah asked.

As the white hooded women remove her hood she was a very beautiful red head with one blue eye and one green.

"I'm reyix" she spoke.


End file.
